


Everything Changes

by SwinginSass



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Asthma, Chris is good with kids, Comic-Con, Costumes, F/M, Falling In Love, Meeting Fans, Protective Chris, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinginSass/pseuds/SwinginSass
Summary: When Kate took her son Joey to the Boston comic con, she expected to see some actors, go to some panels. Not to spend the weekend hanging out with Chris Evans! How was this her life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have never met Chris Evans so I hope that I have portrayed him in an appropriate way. Hope you enjoy.

“Mommy I am so excited,” Joey was bouncing on his toes as they stood in the line approaching the curtained area.

Kate smiled down at him, rather excited herself. Joey was 7 years old and currently obsessed with Captain America. He had watched the first Avengers movie at a friend’s birthday party 6 months ago and come home begging to watch all of the movies. At his age, Kate had been concerned that they were too violent and scary for him. However, he hadn’t had any nightmares after Avengers or started to play more violently. So she did her research and limited him to the movies that she deemed appropriate, including Ant-man, Spiderman and the first Captain America, Thor and Ironman. He liked them all but it was Captain America that he connected to. They watched that or Avengers nearly every week. She’s been surprised that he hadn’t moved on to a new movie over time but he had stayed loyal in his preference.

She had also become quite a fan. Really it was either that or go insane watching them repeatedly with Joey. She had caught up on all the Marvel movies she had missed during the busy years raising her son alone and now it was something they shared. Captain America was her favourite character as well. He always tried to do what was right, he wanted to help people and he was exceedingly loyal. Plus Kate wasn’t ashamed to admit that she found Chris Evans very attractive. And he was a fellow Bostonite.

So when they found out that Chris Evans and a few of the other Marvel actors were coming to the Boston comic con, her parents surprised her and Joey with a weekend pass to the event including an autograph and photo session pass with Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan. Kate had almost not accepted the gift, knowing how expensive it must have been but her parents insisted. They were currently in the autograph line, which was so long. They had already been waiting 45 minutes, thankfully Joey was a patient child, and they were almost at the front of the line, but there was probably another hundred people behind them. It really was overwhelming, the number of people here. The halls were just packed full. 

The costumes were amazing too, people must have spent days, weeks working on some of them. On their way to the signing, they must have stopped every couple minutes to look at different costumes. Kate’s favourite had been a nearly perfect replica of Black Widow’s costume and Joey’s favourite was one of Spiderman cosplayers. None of the Captain America outfits had lived up to his standards, Kate had barely been able to contain her laughter each time he critiqued them. He was kind in his critique though, she may be biased as his mother but he didn’t have a mean bone in his body.

Joey was in his Captain America costume that he had gotten for Halloween, though he had worn it frequently since then. He was hoping to get his plastic shield signed by Chris and Sebastian, already having picked where he wanted it to go in his room. Kate was simply wearing a t shirt with the Captain America shield on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. Honestly she was feeling a bit underdressed in comparison to the amazing costumes. However it was too late to change now. They were next in line.

The signing was occurring behind a black curtain, each group of guests being escorted in individually. It made sense that the signings weren’t out in the open as she imagined there would be a lot of fans rushing the tables. Plus it was nice that you got a minute or two alone with them rather than surrounded by hundreds of fans.

“Ma’am go ahead,” the large and slightly scary security guard gestured for them enter.

“Are you ready Joey?” Kate asked, holding his hand tightly. He nodded, looking a little bit nervous. They slipped through the curtain and there they were. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans were sitting behind a table, smiling at them. There was another security guard standing ominously in the corner and an assistant handing Chris a bottle of water. 

Kate paused a moment, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She had never met anyone famous before and both men were even more attractive in real life. Joey must have been feeling overwhelmed too because he was almost hiding behind her, holding tight to her hand.

“Well I guess we know whose team these two are on,” Sebastian joked, breaking through her nerves. 

Kate grinned, “I guess it is a little obvious. No offense.”

“None taken. I’m definitely on Team Cap too,” Sebastian said.

“Thanks buddy,” Chris spoke up, smiling widely. “Come on over you two so we can give you an autograph.”

Kate approached the table, pulling Joey in front of her. She didn’t want him to miss out on this experience because of nerves. Chris must have been able to tell he was a little nervous as he spoke to him directly, “hello little man, what’s your name?”

“Joey,” he whispered, staring in awe up at Chris. It didn’t seem to matter to him that Chris didn’t look the part of Captain America, his clean shaven appearance replaced with a beard, he was still Joey’s hero. 

“Hi Joey. I like your costume. Would you like Sebastian and I to sign your shield?” Joey nodded rapidly. “Alright pass it on up.” Chris gave it to Sebastian first as he continued to talk to Joey. “What is your favourite thing about Captain America, Joey?”

Joey considered the question seriously, “I like that he wants to help people. I think he is the only superhero always just wanted to help people.” 

Chris looked impressed, “that’s a really good reason. Do you like to help people too?”

“Yes. Mommy and I go to the soup kitchen to help sometimes and we wrap presents for kids who need help at Christmas. And I help Mrs. Jackson with her groceries and walking her dog.” Chris’s easy manner seemed to have dispelled his nerves, Joey’s open nature returning.

“Usually all in his Captain America costume,” Kate smiled at her son, so proud of his response. She tried to teach him that helping others was important. They had a good life and they should try and help those who were less fortunate. Joey loved to help others, he had such a big heart. 

“That’s wonderful. You should be really proud Joey.” Chris turned his attention and gorgeous blue eyes to her, “what about you…?” 

“Kate. Are you sure you’re not just looking for more compliments,” she teased him, surprised by her own nerve. Chris looked surprised at her response then he burst out laughing, leaning back in his chair and grabbing his chest.

“Well said Kate,” Sebastian grinned, passing Chris the shield.

“Thanks.” Considering his question, she offered, “I think my favourite things about Steve Rogers is that he showed us not to underestimate the little guy. Anyone can do anything.” Chris didn’t say anything, just observed her steadily making her nervous. “Sorry, that was a bit corny,” she blushed.

“I think that’s a great reason.” The tension seemed to build as he kept her gaze and she seemed unable to speak.

Sebastian broke it up, “what about some love for Bucky? I’m feeling a little left out over here,” he joked.

Joey spoke excitedly, “Mommy says when I am older I can have a dog. And I want to name him Bucky because he will be my best friend just like Steve.” Kate smiled when he started talking, happy to be distracted from Chris’s intense look. 

The request for a dog had come only a couple months earlier. She hated to say no to him, but she wanted to make sure that he would be committed to it as she could not take care of it all by herself. Mrs. Jackson’s, their elderly neighbour, request for help walking her dog Tiger had come at the perfect time. 

As he continued to share all of the details about his dream dog to his captive audience, she noticed him starting to wheeze. He got a panicked look on his face as it became harder to breathe. “Mommy,” he tried to get out.

Kate dropped down beside him, the room immediately narrowing to her struggling son, reaching into her purse for his puffer. “It’s going to be okay baby, stay calm. Everything is going to be fine.” Putting the puffer in his hand, she helped him raise it to his mouth and pressed down to release the medicine. “There you go, breathe in.” She waited 10 seconds and pressed it again then pulled it away. “Deep breaths baby. You are fine.” 

Joey responded to the medicine quickly, his breathing returning to normal. Tears filled his eyes, and he threw his arms around Kate. “I’m sorry Mommy.”

Kate wrapped her arms around him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes an attack happens and there is nothing you can do about it.” Kate looked up surprised as Chris knelt in front of them, Sebastian was standing behind him, looks of concern on their faces. She hadn’t even noticed them move from behind the table. 

Chris put his hand on Joey’s back and he turned to face him. Joey leaned against her heavily, tears tracking down his cheeks. His asthma was still relatively new, only about a year, and he still got quite scared and emotional when he had an attack. Honestly Kate was barely holding it together either. Seeing her child struggle to breathe was a nightmare, but she had to stay calm to keep Joey calm.

“Don’t cry Joey,” Chris wiped his tears away. Joey sniffled, but his tears slowed. 

“I hate asthma,” Joey’s voice was quiet. Kate looked away, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

Sebastian said, “you know Steve Rogers had asthma too.” Joey nodded, it was one of his favourite things about the Captain. 

“And look at everything he did,” Chris offered. “You can do anything you want, even with asthma.”

Joey nodded again not saying anything, but he gave Chris and Sebastian a small smile. 

“Thank you both,” Kate appreciated their kindness. “We had best get out of your way so you can move on to your next group. I’m sure you are on a tight schedule.”

“Will you guys be alright?” Chris asked, standing. Reaching down, he held out his hand to help her to her feet. He easily pulled her up, those muscles obviously not just for show.

“Yes.” She lifted Joey into her arms and he held on tight, burying his face in her neck. He was getting a bit heavy to carry around, but she knew it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t want her to anymore. “The asthma attacks leave him quite tired and he can be prone to another attack, but as long as he rests for a little bit, he will be fine.”

“I don’t think you’ll find anywhere quiet to rest out there. Jill,” Chris gestured to the assistant, “can you take Kate and Joey to the artist’s lounge? We should be done in an hour then we have a break before the panel to come check on you.”

“We don’t want to be a bother,” Kate resisted though she appreciated the offer. 

“Please Kate. I want to make sure he is okay,” Chris’s voice was sincere and she reconsidered. Kate knew he was probably right. Finding somewhere that Joey could have a short nap out in the public areas would be near impossible. They could just go home, but Joey had been looking forward to this weekend for months. She didn’t want his asthma to cause him to miss out on things.

“If you are sure it’s alright.”

“Absolutely. Right Seb?” Chris turned to his friend with a pleading look on his face.

“Completely. It will be a lot quieter back there and then you won’t miss the rest of the day,” Sebastian said, giving Joey’s shield to Jill to carry. “Besides I want to hear more about Joey’s future dog.”

“Thank you so much,” Kate was grateful for their unnecessary kindness.

“We’ll see you soon. Feel better Joey,” Chris rubbed his back lightly, giving her a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great feedback so far. Hope you like the second chapter.

Kate rested her head against the back of the couch, Joey asleep with his head in her lap and covered in her jacket. Chris had been right, it was a lot quieter back here. There had been a couple of the artists in and out but most must be at events at the moment as they were frequently alone. Kate had commandeered a couch in the corner so they would be out of everyone’s way. 

Joey had fallen asleep almost immediately, which she was grateful for as he was at less risk of an attack if he was well rested. It also gave her the chance to ponder the absurdity of how she’d gotten here. She had expected to meet the guys, spend a couple minutes with them and it would be done. Obviously that had not happened. Chris’s kindness was a welcome gift, not that she expected him to be unkind. All of the videos she’d seen of him on late night interviews had been of a warm, kind and funny person and it seemed that it was truly him. Sebastian too.

Deciding not to overthink it, she pushed aside the thoughts and allowed herself to relax, slipping into a near sleep state. To be honest, she almost enjoyed the nap as much as the event. With a full time job as research manager at the local college and raising her son alone, quiet moments were few and far between.

About an hour later, the lounge got a lot busier as people returned from the signings and photo ops. Joey woke up with the increased noise so Kate pulled out a couple books to read together as they waited for Chris and Sebastian to come back. 

Chris and Sebastian returned about 15 minutes later. Chris came over to them immediately in single minded pursuit as Sebastian greeted some of the other artists.

“Hello you two.” He sat down on the coffee table in front of them. “How are you feeling Joey?”

“I’m okay, thank you.” Joey’s timidity seemed to return, as he pressed himself close to her side. 

She pressed a kiss to his head. “How was the rest of the autograph session?” she asked Chris.

“It was great, the fans are amazing. So passionate.” He told them about a few of the people they’d met slowly drawing Joey back out of his shell. By the time Chris was done, Joey was sitting on the edge of the couch, hanging on his every word. Kate wasn’t faring much better. Chris was a natural storyteller.

“Hello,” Sebastian came over and greeted them. “How are you doing Joey?”

“Good,” Joey’s spirits had returned and with it his cheerfulness.

“Awesome, let’s get you some food then. I’m starving,” he held out his hand for Joey. Checking with Kate first, he hopped up and grabbed it, Sebastian leading him over to the buffet they had just set out.

Kate watched him go, feeling her emotions well up. Her sweet boy was everything to her. 

“Are you okay Kate?” Chris’s voice was full of concern.

Surprised she looked at him, “I’m fine.”

He gently brushed a tear from her cheek. Raising her hand, she felt wetness. “I didn’t realize I was crying,” she murmured. Not wanting Joey to see her upset, Kate stood up and turned away from the rest of the room. 

Chris stood up and placed himself in front of her so it just looked like they were talking which she was grateful for. “Kate, he is fine. He’s happy and having fun.”

“I know. It’s just…,” her voice cracked.

Chris pulled her into a hug, “come here.” She stood frozen in his embrace for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, gripping the back of his Henley. “Kate I can’t imagine the shit you are going through with Joey’s asthma, feeling helpless when your child is struggling to breathe. I wouldn’t be handling this near as well as you are. But you are doing exactly what he needs.”

“The hardest part is doing it alone,” she whispered into his chest, not sure why she was admitting this to a near perfect stranger. That was not to discount the support from her parents and her younger brother Rob, they had stood by her side and lifted her up when she was down. But the day to day living, the little things, that’s when she missed having a partner.

“Joey’s dad isn’t around?” He pulled back slightly and sat them both on the couch, shifting so that he was looking at her. He held her hands tightly.

“Max divorced me when Joey was 5 months old. He didn’t want to be a father yet and he decided he didn’t love me anymore. I haven’t seen him since the day the divorce was finalized. Occasionally I will get a cheque for child support but it is pretty rare. Joey obviously doesn’t remember him at all.” She was sure her voice sounded resigned. After 7 years, she was over it, though her family may disagree with that given her lack of desire to date.

Chris looked angry, “how could he just abandon you both? What an asshole.”

“A complete asshole. He was my college boyfriend and when he proposed on graduation day, I thought it was real, that we’d be together forever. We were happy for a couple years but he got restless. He kept switching jobs, wanting to run off and travel on a whim, wanting to date other women,” Kate shrugged. “When Joey was born, it only got worse. I’ll never regret the marriage though because I got Joey out of the deal. Totally worth all the crap.” Why was she telling him all of this, he couldn’t possibly be interested in this.

“You’re amazing.” Chris’s tone was perfectly sincere and she blushed bright red.

“Thank you,” she murmured, his gaze locked on her. 

Their conversation was interrupted as Anthony Mackie walked into the room. “Hello hello,” his voice boomed almost as loudly as his presence. Greeting Sebastian first, he then joined Chris and Kate.

“Hey Mackie.” Chris stood up and hugged him. Stepping back, Chris introduced Kate, “Anthony, this is my new friend Kate and her son Joey,” he pointed to Joey who was still sitting with Sebastian. “Kate this is Anthony Mackie.”

Kate held out her hand to shake, he pulled her into a hug instead. Kate returned it surprised, her second hug in under five minutes. “Great to meet you Kate.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Kate was a little overwhelmed by his energy, though she immediately liked him. He was definitely more boisterous than his Avengers character, honestly all three of them seemed to be.

“Are you an actress Kate?” Anthony asked. 

It was a fair question given her presence in the artist’s lounge, but obviously it was very untrue. Kate laughed, “absolutely not. My talents lie more in watching movies than acting in them. At least I assume that they do seeing as I have never tried.” 

“How did you guys meet?”

“At the autograph session,” Chris responded. “Joey had an asthma attack when we were meeting.”

“And Chris was our hero,” she put her hand on Chris’s arm, “and gave us a place to rest until Joey was feeling better.”

“Ah Chris look at you, saving the day,” Anthony teased him, punching him in the shoulder. Turning seriously, he asked, “how long has Joey had asthma?”

“A year. We’re still learning but it’s getting better.” Anthony gave her comforting smile and Chris squeezed her hand. “We just have rough day every one and awhile. Although I guess in this case, our rough morning has led to a pretty great afternoon so far.” She didn’t want them to think she was taking advantage of her son’s asthma attack, but it was true that Joey was getting to hang out with his heroes and she was enjoying the company of a very kind man.

“Well it’s not over yet,” Chris grinned at her. “Let’s get some food.”

“I’m glad I made it in time for lunch,” Anthony said.

“Like you’d ever miss a free meal,” Chris joked.

“True,” Anthony was forthright about it and they all laughed. They enjoyed a lovely lunch, the guys telling her and Joey story after story about filming and other fan events. Kate’s stomach hurt from laughing so much.

As they finished, Kate checked her watch. “We should get out of your way. We need to go get in line for seats at the panel,” Kate didn’t want to overstay their welcome despite their kindness.

“Mommy, I don’t want to go,” Joey said, a hint of a whine entering his voice. He was having too much fun with Anthony, Sebastian and Chris, his asthma attack long forgotten.

“You don’t have to leave. I had Jill reserve you two seats for the panel already,” Chris supplied. Joey cheered and returned to his dessert.

“When did you do that?” she leaned over and asked, surprised again by his actions.

“Right after we left the signing, I didn’t want you to have to rush off to the panel and they always have some extra reserved seats in case we have guests.” 

“Thank you Chris.”

He leaned closer, speaking quietly, “I am not ready to say good-bye yet.” 

The sincerity in his voice and smile on his face made her blush again, but she didn’t turn away. Neither did he, at least until Anthony called for his attention. He turned away with a wry smile, immediately joining the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was crowded and loud as Jill led them to their seats. Joey tucked himself close to her, his shield held tightly by his side. He tended to be shy in new situations; once he was comfortable, he was a ball of energy, but at the moment he was quiet and clingy. This room was overwhelming for her too though, the number of people and their overly excited energy. Again Kate was so grateful for Chris’s foresight. Their seats were in the front row, just to the right of the centre, so it was wonderful not to be surrounded on all sides. 

Jill leaned in to whisper in her ear, so that Kate could hear and no one else would. “When the event is over, head back to the door at the side of the stage to rejoin the guys.” Kate nodded, still surprised that Chris had asked them to come back again after the panel. They had sat talking for too long at lunch, about their movies and filming, her job, Joey’s favourites of everything, and had to rush off to the panel. Kate was sure Chris had asked them to stay just to say good-bye as they hadn’t had time before. 

Jill hurried off as the lights in the room dimmed and the crowd got even louder. Kate and Joey settled in their seats, cheering with everyone else as the host announced Anthony then Sebastian and finally Chris. Joey jumped up clapping when Chris came out. He sent them a little grin before hamming it up for the audience.

For the next hour, the three of them played off of each other, constantly teasing and recalling stories from the sets of Avenger and Captain America films. Kate could tell they really were close, both how they had acted when in private and here with all of their fans. It ended all too soon, the guys waving as they excited the stage and the audience yelling for more.

Kate picked up Joey, not wanting to lose him in the crowd, and headed to the door Jill had brought them through earlier. The security guard let them past and Chris was waiting for them there with a smile.

“Chris that was great,” Joey gave him a big hug as soon as Kate had set him down.

“You guys were wonderful,” Kate agreed. 

“Thanks, it’s a lot of fun doing those kind of panels, much better with a group of us than alone,” he grinned. “What are you going to do for the rest of the day?” Chris asked, as they wandered back into the lounge, the others just ahead of them.

“I think we were going to check out the kid’s area and go to the Magic and Pop Culture Show,” Kate responded. There were so many different activities over the weekend, from panel discussions to classes in animation and the history of comics, fashion shows, it was endless. 

“Do you want to come with us Chris?” Joey asked, his voice so excited as he grabbed Chris’s hand.

“Baby, I’m sure Chris has a lot of work to do,” Kate didn’t want him to be disappointed, but Chris had already spent hours with them. He must want to get back to his friends or take a break. 

So she was shocked when he said, “actually I’d love to join you if you wouldn’t mind the company.” Joey threw his arms around Chris’s legs with a cheer. Chris smiled down at him before looking at Kate, “I’m not sure if I can just walk around though, without getting mobbed by fans or bringing too much attention to the two of you.”

“You could wear a mask,” Anthony suggested, already breaking out the snacks that had been left in the lounge. “I think I remember reading about Henry Cavill doing that at Comic Con one year.”

“You should probably change your shirt too,” Seb added. “The fans may recognize it.” He was wearing a pretty generic green Henley, but that might actually stand out more given the majority of people were in costumes or fan shirts. And with the autograph session and panel, enough people had seen him that someone may notice him.

“This is becoming quite the subterfuge,” Chris joked, though obviously still willing to do it. “I’ll ask Jill if she can go buy a mask and shirt.”

“Joey and I can do that,” Kate offered without hesitation, not wanting to put Jill out. It was definitely not how she expected to spend the day, but a few more hours with Chris would be amazing. Not Chris Evans the celebrity, Chris Evans the kind and thoughtful man who’d rescued her son and comforted her. 

Chris handed her his artist’s credentials so she could get back in to the private area and a few bills. “Don’t take too long,” he gripped her hand tightly, Kate’s heart starting to pound. 

Exiting the backstage area, Kate and Joey headed to the shopping area. Kate looked around the bustling stalls for a booth selling masks and shirts, to kill two birds with one stone. Spotting one, she led Joey over. “What mask should we get Chris, Joey?” He looked at the wall of masks seriously. Sensing that it would take him a few minutes to pick, she looked at the t-shirts laid out on the table. Flipping through the multitude of options, she found the perfect one. 

“Mom, what about that one?” Joey pointed up at the Guy Fawkes mask. Kate grinned, that particular mask seemed to be the preference for celebrities hiding at comic cons.

“That is a great choice.” Pulling down the mask, she quickly paid for both with the cash Chris had given her. Joey was itching to get back to Chris so he pulled her all the way back to her to the door. She flashed Chris’s pass and the security guard let them by. 

Chris hopped up from the couch as she and Joey came back in and walked over to them. Anthony and Sebastian joined them more slowly, grinning at Chris’s eagerness.

“Any problems?” he asked.

“Nope, hope you like what we got,” she handed them to him.

“I picked the mask, do you like it?” Joey asked. 

“I love it Joey. I’m going to go change, be back in a minute.” Chris popped out to the washroom momentarily leaving her under the teasing stares of Sebastian and Anthony. Reaching into her purse, she handed Joey a book to distract him from whatever was going to come out of these jokesters’ mouths.

“Now young lady, you make sure you keep an eye on our boy,” Anthony said, taking on the persona of an overprotective parent. “Watch out for crazy fans. Also spiders, Chris hates spiders.” Kate burst out laughing, but they continued.

“And you make sure you have him back here by 6,” Sebastian made his voice higher, being the protective mother to Anthony’s protective father. “We don’t want him to be late for dinner.” Kate couldn’t stop laughing and it set Anthony and Sebastian off, dropping their acts and laughing with her.

Chris stepped back in the room in the mask and shirt, striking a pose, “what do you think?” The shirt had a list on it, “Single, Taken, Burdened With Glorious Purpose” with the last item checked. Kate hadn’t been able to resist. Loki was one of those characters that you wanted to hate, but just couldn’t. He always did something to redeem himself. And there was just something about his voice that made her a little weak in the knees. Besides the other shirt she had liked said “I’d flex my muscles, but I like this shirt” with an image of Captain America on it; it seemed a little too on point. Though his arms in the t-shirt…, she maybe should have got a long sleeve as his biceps were likely to draw some attention, and distract her.

“Kate I am shocked by you. Putting our dear Captain America in the garb of this villain,” Anthony clasped his hand over his heart intensely. 

“Who doesn’t love a little Loki,” she shrugged.

The three guys started to snicker and she rolled her eyes as she realized what they were laughing about, “what are you, like 13. Get your minds out of the gutter. Like you said, who would think of Captain America in a Loki shirt. Besides he’s a great character.”

“Why is it that women love the bad boys?” Sebastian asked.

Kate gave him an incredulous look, “is the Winter Soldier complaining? Really?” 

Chris snorted, slapping him on the back, “she’s got you there Seb.” 

Sebastian grinned self-deprecatingly, “that’s true.”

Chris tucked his artist’s pass in his pocket and said, “are you two ready to go?” Joey grabbed his hand and Kate’s, nodding. “See you guys later for dinner.” Anthony and Seb waved good-bye.

Stepping into the public area, Chris slowed and looked around. No one seemed to notice him and Kate could see his body relax. He must have been worried that despite their precautions he wouldn’t be able to just walk around freely. “You guys ready to explore?” his voice was slightly muffled by the mask. 

Kate checked her watch, “we’d better head to the magic show. It will be starting soon.” They were lucky to find three seats together about halfway back. The magic show was a lot of fun, a great mix of jokes for the adults and kids and some illusions that Kate could not figure out. After the show, they headed to the kids area. There were board games and colouring books based on many of the fandoms, hosts leading activities for kids of different ages and off to one side were a bunch of video game systems set up on a few TVs.

“Do you think you can take me on Joey?” Chris asked, pointing at the video games.

“You’re on.” They both ran over to one of the free systems, Kate following behind and shaking her head with laughter. Apparently there really was no age difference when it came to video games. She sat on the arm of the couch beside them. Chris started a racing game, which she appreciated. She didn’t mind Joey playing videogames occasionally, but nothing of a violent nature. They raced around the track, trash talking each other jokingly.

“Hurry up old man, I just passed you.”

Kate looked at him shocked, “Joey!” but Chris laughed hard, ruffling Joey’s hair. 

“Just you wait little man. I’m taking you down.” They continued playing for awhile, trading wins though Kate was pretty sure Chris may have taken it easy on him seeing as Joey didn’t play all that often. After the video games, Joey joined one of the led activities, leaving Chris and Kate behind to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris and Kate leaned against the back of the couch and watched him play with the other children. “I’m sure this is not how you planned your day to be,” Kate said.

“No,” he agreed. “It’s way better.” Kate gave him an incredulous look. “I mean it. I love meeting the fans, especially the kids, and these events are a lot of fun. But it’s tiring to be on all the time. And I tend to get spotted pretty quickly even when I am on a break.”

“I can’t imagine having people watching me all the time,” Kate commented. 

“It was my biggest concern when I agreed to play Captain America. I do miss the anonymity of being unknown. I like going out with my friends and family, walking my dog, going to football games or Disney World, watching the fireworks on the Fourth of July in the park. But it’s a lot harder now and it always brings unnecessary attention to the people I’m with.”

“Do you regret taking the role?” she asked. She was surprised she let the question out, it was very personal.

Chris considered the question seriously, not showing any annoyance at it. “No. There are negatives, but the benefits far outweigh them. The team, they are so amazing. It really feels like a family when we all get together, a loud dysfunctional family but I love them. And despite some of the overwhelming attention being in the Marvel franchise, it can also be beneficial as it opens doors to many projects that I wouldn’t otherwise be able to do.” 

“Do you have any projects coming up?”

“Nothing for a little while. I just finished a play in New York and we’ll probably start the PR for Avengers 4 a few months before it comes out. I think I am going to take a break, spend some more time here in Boston with my family. It’s been awhile since I have been able to spend an extended time here.” He smiled at the thought of his family before asking her, “are you from here in Boston?”

“Yes, born and bred. My parents and brother live in town too which has been great for Joey.” 

“He is great kid,” Chris’s voice was sincere.

“I got really lucky. When his dad left, I worried what it would be like for him growing up without a father. I mean there are things that boys go through growing up that I just don’t understand. But he has such a sweet soul, he simply accepted that it was the two of us and has never pushed for something else.” 

“I don’t think it’s luck.” He looked at her seriously, through the eyeholes of the mask, “you’re an amazing mother.”

She blushed, truly grateful for his words, “thank you. He adores you too and not just because you are Captain America. You’re a natural with him.”

“Thank you. I love kids, I’ve got a niece and two nephews and they are some of my favourite people.”

“Do you want kids one day?” These personal questions seemed to be coming out much easier the more they talked. 

He didn’t hesitate to answer, “absolutely. I can’t wait to have kids. I want to teach them to play football and baseball and have tea parties, read to them. My mom is just waiting for more grandkids. A family dinner doesn’t go by without her reminding me.”

“You’ll be a wonderful father.” She could picture him with a whole slew of kids, clambering for his attention.

“Do you want to have more kids?” he asked.

“I do. I never wanted Joey to be an only child. But it would have to be with the right person. I’m not sure I could do it alone again,” she admitted.

“Any luck finding that right person?” his voice was purposely nonchalant. 

“No. I’ve barely dated since my ex left, much to the chagrin of my mother,” she shrugged. “My family and friends keep trying to set me up, but it hasn’t felt right. It’s a lot harder dating with Joey, not that I’d change anything. But every man I go out with is judged based how I’ll think they’ll be with him before I consider if I like them. It’s really not a successful strategy, but his happiness comes first. My mom tells me that Joey will accept whomever I choose with time, but it’s just been us for so long.” She blushed realizing how much she was babbling so quickly asked, “what about you?” She held her breath hoping unreasonably that he didn’t currently have a girlfriend.

“Nope. I’ve had a few serious relationships that were perfect for that time in my life, but I didn’t see a long term future. As I am getting older, I find I don’t want to waste my time on relationships that don’t have the potential to be forever.” He paused, “I find it’s hard dating in the industry.”

“What about outside the industry?” she wondered.

“It can be just as difficult. My schedule can be so busy and the intensity of media scrutiny and honestly the fan scrutiny, a lot of relationships can’t survive that pressure.”

“Maybe you haven’t found the right person yet.” He scoffed a little cynically, which didn’t seem to match his generally upbeat personality. “I mean it Chris. I’m sure when you find the right person, you’ll both do whatever it takes to make it work.” He didn’t respond, just stared at her intently. “What?” her face grew red under his observation.

“You’re right,” his voice was serious. “When I find the right person, it will work. You should take your own advice though, because it’s good.”

She shrugged, “maybe.” It was a bit of a different situation in her opinion. Chris was kind, attractive and successful, the whole package; she was a single mom, which she should not allow to define her but did.

Chris looked like he wanted to say more, but Joey ran over and pulled them into the games. Over the rest of the afternoon, they explored the convention centre, sat in on a panel that Joey was interested in and checked out the adult costume contest.

As it approached 5:30, Joey was starting to drag. Kate knew he would need food soon and she preferred to feed him real food rather than the fast food options available here. “I think it’s time for us to head home.” Joey’s simple nod confirmed that it was the right choice. Chris’s response was more disappointed.

“Are you sure you need to go?” he asked.

“Yes. Besides you have dinner with the guys soon.” 

He nodded, a little disheartened. “Can I walk you to your car?” She nodded and he lifted the flagging Joey into his arms. Joey wrapped his arms and legs around Chris and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Kate grinned, he really could fall asleep anywhere. She could admit a little jealousy to that skill.

“Lead the way,” Chris said. Kate led them through the crowd, which was still very busy, and out the front doors. They were parked about halfway back in the lot and it was pretty quiet out there, a few scattered people also returning to their cars. They didn’t really talk until they were outside. “Are you back here tomorrow?” Chris asked, his voice quiet.

“We are.” They had the photograph session with Chris, Sebastian and Anthony in the morning and just planned to wander around in the afternoon.

“Would you be open to company again?” he seemed nervous asking. “After the photo session.” 

“Really?” He wanted to spend another day with them?

“Ya. I have some ideas of activities to do tomorrow.”

“I know Joey would love to spend another day with you. And so would I,” she admitted, blushing a little.

She couldn’t see his smile, his face hidden by the mask, but his happiness was evident in his eyes. “Great. We’ll do the photo session then hang out.”

“Great.” They arrived at the car and Kate unlocked Joey’s door. Rubbing his back, she woke him up. “Sweetie, time to go home.” Chris set him down and he crawled into the car. Kate buckled Joey into his booster seat, his smile sleepy. 

She took a step back and Chris leaned in, tugging off his mask to see better. “I’ll see you tomorrow Joey.” 

Joey held out his arms for a hug and Chris held him tightly. “Thanks for the best day ever Chris,” he whispered.

“Thank you for letting me share your day Joey.”

Chris stepped back and Kate shut the door quietly, expecting Joey to be asleep again momentarily. She hoped he’d wake up enough to have dinner when they got home otherwise his schedule would be entirely messed up. Walking around to the driver’s side of the car with Chris, she was quiet as her thoughts ran rampant. “Thank you for an amazing day Chris.”

“Thank you. When I woke up today, I never imagined I’d be so lucky as to meet you and Joey.” She blushed at his words, not sure how to respond. “I mean it. Thank you for treating me like everyone else. It means the world to me.”

“You’re not like everyone else Chris, you are so much better.” He drew her into a tight hug. He really is amazing at hugs, she thought. Chris pressed a kiss to her cheek, lingering for a second before pulling back. She resisted the urge to touch her cheek where he’d kissed her, the skin tingling.

“Can I have your phone please?” Chris held his hand out as he stepped back.

“Why?” she asked even as she gave it to him.

“I’m programming my number in so you can text me in the morning when you guys get here.” He handed back the phone, smiling at her. “I’ll see you in the morning. Get home safe.” He opened her door for her.

She slid into the front seat, “night Chris. Have fun at dinner. Say good night to the guys for us.” He shut the door and she turned the car on, pulling out of the spot. She turned to throw a final smile and wave back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate texted Chris after she parked the car in the crowded lot, already exhausted despite the early hour. He responded immediately, telling them to go to the same door as yesterday. They weaved through the crowd, already big even though the doors only opened about 15 minutes earlier. Chris met them at the door to the backstage area, letting the security guard know that they were okay. He must have been able to sense their down mood as he asked, “is everything okay?”

“We had a bit of a tough morning,” Kate grimaced. “Joey spilled grape juice on his Captain America costume and we didn’t have time to clean it.” He was wearing an Avengers t-shirt and a miserable look on his face.

“I really wanted to be Captain America with you in our pictures,” Joey’s eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Chris. Kate hoped he wouldn’t start crying again, she had finally got him to stop on the way over. 

Chris knelt down, looking pleased with himself, “well then it is a good thing that I have a surprise for you.” Joey took his outstretched hand and Chris led them back to the lounge. “Joey close your eyes,” he directed before they walked in. 

Kate bit back a gasp as she saw a Captain America costume laid out on the couch. If her memory served, it was the version from the third film, a little less stars and stripes and more battle ready. She cast a surprised look at Chris, how could he have known that Joey would need a costume.

Standing behind Joey, Chris put his hands on his shoulders. “Okay Joey, open your eyes.” He was grinning like crazy waiting for Joey to look. 

As soon as Joey saw the costume, his mouth dropped open. He looked up at Chris, “is that for me?” When Chris nodded, Joey threw his arms around Chris’s legs. “Thank you, thank you!” Chris dropped down to his knees and opened his arms up for a real hug.

Sebastian came up beside her as she watched them hug. “He’s been waiting all morning for you two to get here, couldn’t wait to surprise Joey.” Kate smiled, so grateful for Chris’s kindness.

“So I was thinking,” Chris said as they ended their hug, “if it’s okay with your mom, that we should enter you in the kid’s costume contest this afternoon. You can kick butt in your new gear.”

“Can I Mom?” Joey looked so excited, that she nodded. He wasn’t one to put himself out there a lot, he didn’t like to be the centre of attention so for him to want to do an event like this was big for him.

“You better try it on then,” Chris said. Joey ran off to the bathroom to change, his mood a complete 180 from 5 minutes earlier.

Kate watched him go, a smile on her face. Chris came to stand beside her as Sebastian stepped away grinning at them. “That was very kind of you, you really didn’t have to do that Chris.” Joey’s father had never done a thing for him and here was Chris making his day for no reason except he had a good heart. 

“I wanted to,” he was adamant. “I saw how much he loves running around as Captain America and thought he’d like a different costume. I texted my sister yesterday and she had some free time to go grab one from a costume store near her place.”

“You really saved the day after the disaster at breakfast so thank you,” she squeezed his hand, “and thank your sister for me.”

“I will.” His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at her, skimming over her body. He took a step closer, his voice soft, “you look beautiful.”

She blushed at the compliment. She had put a bit more effort into her appearance that day though she tried not to think too much about why. Her auburn hair was loose, falling in soft waves, hitting the middle of her back. She’d even put a bit of makeup on, some mascara and lip gloss. Her dress was navy blue with small white polka dots and a light brown belt that cinched in her waist. It had short sleeves and buttons ran up the front, revealing a hint of her décolletage. The skirt hit just above her knee, the fabric moving naturally when she walked. She’d bought the dress with her mom earlier in the summer, the latter sure it would be perfect for a date, a great mix of comfort and pretty. It hadn’t been used for that purpose yet, but when she was looking in her closet that morning, it was the dress that caught her attention. She felt attractive in it and it seemed that Chris agreed. It had been a long time since a man looked at her the way he was now, with appreciation and a hint of desire, if she could even remember what that looked like. 

It was likely reflected in her eyes as well. He was looking very attractive too in a dark gray button down and a white t-shirt peeking out at the collar. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his forearms. There was something unexplainably appealing about a man with rolled up sleeves. Kate couldn’t explain it, but it always made her a bit weak in the knees. 

Chris looked like he wanted to say more, but Anthony strode in the lounge with a loud greeting. Shooting him a frown, Chris couldn’t stop the smile that followed. Nor could Kate. Anthony was such a character, even if he was interrupting in that moment.

“Morning everyone.” They exchanged greetings and Chris took a step back from her. Joey came running into the room, his jeans and shirt flapping behind him.

“Mom look!” He struck a pose, his smile wide.

“You look perfect.” The costume fit him perfectly, Chris had done a great job, well his sister had.

“You look great Joey,” Chris agreed. “Now this shield is for the contest,” he handed him the plastic shield that came with the costume, “and this is for you to keep.” Chris knelt down and held out a larger shield that had been hiding under his jacket on the couch, the surface of it covered in dings and marks. Kate couldn’t tell what it was made of, but she could tell it was good quality. “This is one of the shields I used in filming the last movie.”

Joey just stared at the shield in shock unable to respond. Kate’s mouth dropped open, “are you sure Chris? That is far too generous.” The shield must be extremely expensive and personally valuable.

“Absolutely,” he held her gaze strongly before looking back at her awestruck little boy. “Joey, you already are a hero to the people you help, this shield is just to remind you.” Joey bypassed the shield for a moment and hugged Chris tightly, arms wrapped around his neck. Chris set down the shield and held Joey close.

Kate could hear Joey sniffling and Chris gave her a concerned look. She whispered, “he’s okay. He’s too happy so it comes out in tears.” Her sweet big hearted boy.

Chris looked relieved, especially when Joey leaned back, tears tracked down his face. “Thank you Chris.”

Chris wiped Joey’s tears away with a smile, “you’re welcome. Now let’s have some fun today.” Jill arrived as Chris stood up to take them to the photo session. Chris handed her the shield for safe keeping throughout the day. She stored it quickly in the staff area and returned. The group followed her out of the lounge, but Kate grabbed Chris’s hand, keeping him back waiting to speak until the others were out of sight, the lounge surprisingly empty of everyone else.

He looked at her confused. “Thank you Chris. Honestly in two days, you have done more for my son than his own father. You’ve changed his life…and mine.” She went up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, the edge of his beard tickling her lips as she lingered unconsciously. The scent of his cologne filled her nose, woodsy and masculine. Her hands rested on his chest, the muscles hard beneath her hands and his heartbeat strong. Her own heart began to race…she was attracted to him. Obviously he was gorgeous, but her head hadn’t been turned by a pretty face in years. It was his heart that she was drawn to.

Her realization caused a blush to blossom in her cheeks and she took a step back, eyes cast down. She hoped she hadn’t made Chris uncomfortable.

Evidently she hadn’t as she felt Chris’s fingers on her cheek, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. Kate felt her breath escape her at the look in his eyes, it was definitely desire. He leaned in slowly, eyes flitting down to her lips. Her own eyes fluttered closed, anticipation building.

“Hurry up you two,” Anthony’s voice called back at them. Kate stumbled back, surprise in her every aspect. She had been about to kiss Chris, holy crap. She still wanted to honestly. Looking up at him, he gave her a bashful smile.

Chris held out a hand, “we’d better go join them or Mackie will come back looking for us.” She took his hand and they hurried to join the others. Anthony and Seb shot them a sly grin, but thankfully said nothing likely due to Joey’s presence which she was happy to take advantage of. He was chatting away with them about his favourite Marvel moments. 

Reaching the exit, Chris paused for a moment. “Why don’t you guys go explore some more then come back to the photo session around 11:30? We should be almost done by that time so you won’t have to wait in line too long,” he suggested.

“Okay, we’ll see you then.” Kate and Joey waited for the guys to leave, hearing the crowds going crazy for them. When it was quiet again, or at least as quiet as it could be, they headed into the hall. “Joey we have an hour and a half. What would you like to do?”

“Can we go back to the kids’ area?” Joey asked.

“Absolutely.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Sorry this is short.

They had a wonderful time, hanging out just the two of them. Checking her watch, Kate realized it was approaching 11:30. “Come on Joey, we should go get in line for our photos.” Joining the end of the now much shorter line, Joey chatted away at her about all the photos he wanted to take as they waited. She listened with one ear open as she watched group after group of excited people leaving. Some couldn’t contain their grins, others almost crying with happiness, quite a few with a love struck look on their faces. She enjoyed seeing how happy the guys made all of their fans. 

They only had to wait 20 minutes before they were shown in. Joey threw himself into Chris’s arms immediately, who’d knelt down to hug him. “Hey Joey, have you been having fun?”

“Yes. Mom and I made our own comic book heroes. Mine was a dog that could fly and read minds! I made him look just like Dodger,” Joey was already besotted with Chris’s dog from the pictures and stories he’d shared the day prior. “Then we played some more video games.”

“Well Joey played. I crashed, a lot,” she admitted with a grimace. Chris shot her a cheeky grin. Video games were really not her thing. She had won a gaming system when she was in elementary school, but she ended up returning it to the store and buying a fish tank instead. Much more fun.

“That’s okay Mom, you tried. That’s all that matters.” 

“Thanks baby,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, the action bringing her close to Chris who was watching with a soft smile.

“You guys ready to take some photos?” Chris asked, standing up. Kate and Joey nodded. “This is our photographer Dan.” Dan was young, probably 25 years old, long black hair pulled into a pony tail and wearing an Avengers: Infinity Wars t-shirt. He was grinning, looked like he may not have stopped smiling the entire fan session. “Dan, this is Kate and Joey, close friends of ours.”

“Hello. I love your costume Joey. How about we get some of the two Captains first?” Dan suggested. Chris and Joey stepped forward and immediately started playing around, Dan snapping shots constantly and occasionally giving direction.

Kate stepped back to stand with Anthony and Sebastian. “How was your morning?”

“It was a blast. Some of the fans have such amazing costumes and creative photo ideas,” Seb responded, pulling out his phone to show her a couple photos he’d taken of the fans. There was an intricate Lady Loki and an Ironman costume that looked like it would actually function.

“These two Marvel bachelors have been setting some fans’ hearts on fire.” Kate could tell Mackie was trying to get a rise out of her, but it didn’t stop the flash of jealousy that burned in her chest. He continued, a teasing lilt in his voice, “our boy seems pretty oblivious to it though, checking his watch constantly waiting for you guys to get back.” 

She flushed, a little uncomfortable at such a direct comment about Chris’s interest. Had he said something to Anthony? They hadn’t talked about what was going on between them at all. She was interested in him and Kate was pretty sure he was interested in her, he didn’t seem like the kind of man to play with a woman’s emotions. And he had tried to kiss her earlier. However simple interest wasn’t necessarily enough to encourage anything to happen. He was a famous actor, she was a single mom with a nine to five job – they lived in very different worlds. Besides they’d literally met 24 hours ago, life didn’t move this quickly at least not for her.

Thankfully Joey called her over to take some photos so she didn’t have to respond to Anthony. Joey hugged her tight, his fingers digging into her side. She flinched slightly as he hit a ticklish spot and Chris caught it.

“Are you ticklish?” Chris grinned at her, boyish glee filling his expression.

“Nope, absolutely not ticklish in any way,” she shook her head adamantly, flashbacks of her brother torturing her during their childhood (or last Christmas if she was being honest) running through her mind.

“Yes you are Mom,” Joey ratted her out as he let her go and she shot him a betrayed stare, teasingly of course.

Kate caught the playful look in Chris’s eyes. “Don’t you dare.” She turned to run, but Chris wrapped his arms around her, holding tight to her wrists and pulling her back to rest against his chest. 

“Get her Joey, tickle her,” he encouraged Joey, laughing already. The little traitor didn’t hesitate, going straight for her sensitive sides. She couldn’t contain her laughter and the occasional shriek. Kate tried to escape their torture, but Chris’s hold was too strong. If she’d been able to catch her breath and stop laughing, she may have been more conscious of their position and how she was moving against him.

Finally Joey stopped, wrapping them both in a hug, as least as far as his little arms could reach. “That was awesome.” He let them go to grab his shield for the photos.

Kate inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath, cheeks sore from smiling so much. In the silence, she grew aware of the intimacy of the moment, Chris’s arms tight around her and his chest solid against her back. And how her bum was pressed against his hardness, tightly confined in his jeans. 

He let her go like she was on fire, stepping back and turning away from her and the rest of the group. Her cheeks burned, absolutely mortified, as Anthony and Seb laughed loudly, sending knowing glances at both of them. Dan politely ignored what was going on, a credit to his professionalism. 

Joey returned to her side with his shield, “what’s funny?”

“Not…,” Kate’s voice cracked, so she cleared her throat and tried again. “Nothing baby.” Joey gave her a curious look but seemed to accept it as Chris came back over, more in control of himself.

“Are you ready Joey?” he asked with a grin, though Kate could see the tightness in his eyes and passion simmering beneath from their second aborted moment. Kate wished they were alone to figure out what was building between them. But they weren’t so she put a smile on her face and stood beside Chris where Joey directed.

It took them both a couple minutes to find their rhythm again. It didn’t help that Seb and Anthony couldn’t stop snickering off to the side, but eventually the awkwardness left them. They seemed to take endless photos, the three of them then all five of them then Joey with his Avenger heroes. It was a blast for everyone.

Eventually after they seemed to have exhausted all options, Dan asked, “do you want any more photos?” 

“I think we’re good,” Chris responded, checking with the others. “Thanks Dan, you were great.” He shook Dan’s hand, as did Seb and Anthony.

“All the photos will be uploaded to the Comic con website, except for this last session.” Dan grabbed a memory stick from his laptop, “here are all the photos from that.”

Kate appreciated his foresight, their photos obviously being more casual and numerous than other groups would likely draw attention that none of them wanted.

“Let’s go get some lunch before Joey’s big competition.” Chris took her hand with an uncertain look. 

Kate glanced down at their joined hands. She had no idea what this was, but maybe it didn’t matter at the moment. They’d have to figure it out soon, for now she would have fun. She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled, warmed by the huge smile he sent back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just defended my PhD thesis yesterday :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Are you ready?” Chris asked kneeling down in front of Joey. He nodded nervously, hands twisting, lower lip being gnawed on. “Just go up there and have fun. No matter how you do, as long as you have fun, we’ll be so proud of you.” Joey gave him a tight hug and high-fived Sebastian and Anthony. The three men had all donned masks so that they could come watch Joey compete in the costume contest.

“Let’s go sweetie.” Kate walked him backstage, his hand tight in hers. It was a bit of a madhouse, kids of various ages running around and parents trying to keep control of them. Kate led Joey to the registration table, where a harried looking woman checked their name off a list and gave them a number. They only had to wait 5 minutes before the announcer took the stage and introduced the contest.

Backstage everyone was lining up in the order they would be walking. There was a wide range of characters and quality of costumes, but all the kids seemed to be having fun. Joey was near the end of the show so Kate stayed with him until just before it was his turn. He kept squeezing her hand, though he stayed quiet. She knew his nerves were going wild. “Okay Joey I’m going to go watch with the guys. Have so much fun. I am really proud of you for trying something different.” He let her press a kiss to his forehead and gave her a timid wave. 

Kate weaved her way through the cheering crowd, making it back to the guys.

“How is he doing?” Chris asked.

“He’s never done anything like this. I’m worried,” she admitted. Chris didn’t have time to respond as Joey stepped onto the catwalk. Kate held her breath as he stood frozen for a second, eyes wide with fear. She grabbed Chris’s hand unconsciously, praying that Joey would snap out of it. Chris squeezed her hand tightly and Kate knew if he wasn’t wearing a mask, she’d see a comforting smile. She saw Joey take a deep breath and glance over at their group. She gave him an encouraging smile and the guys gave him a thumbs up. A smile blossomed on his face and he began to walk down the catwalk, gaining confidence as he walked. As Joey approached the end, he slid his shield down the catwalk and did a cartwheel, followed by some punches and kicks he learned at karate. Kate stared at him in shock, while the audience went crazy for him. 

“That was amazing!” Anthony cheered, as the rest of them hooted and hollered as Joey exited the stage with a wave.

The last few kids walked the runway and before they knew it, the show was over. The announcer stood at the end of the catwalk, mike in hand and began to announce the winners. “And in first place, drumroll everyone…Joey as Captain America!” Joey ran out on the stage, a shocked look on his face. Kate was sure it was reflected on her face, though not for long as Chris swept her into a hug and spun her around.

“He did it!” They rushed backstage, weaving through the crowd. Joey was waiting for them, proudly holding his trophy and surrounded by the other kids. When he saw them, Joey ran over to Kate.

“Mommy did you see me?” 

“You were wonderful, baby.” She hugged him tightly. “I’m so proud of you.” He released her so he could hug the others, who congratulated him.

Chris hoisted him up, Joey wrapping arms and legs around him like a spider monkey. “I think you could have played the role better than me little man.” 

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can we head back to the lounge and celebrate?” Seb asked. “I’m getting sweaty under this mask. Seriously how do the cosplayers wear them all day?”

*****

Kate wasn’t sure what she tripped on, probably on her own feet to be honest. She didn’t necessarily consider herself the most coordinated person which is why she rarely wore heels. One minute she was walking behind Chris through the backstage corridor, talking to Sebastian about his next film and the next thing she knew, she was pitching forward. She must have closed her eyes, hands thrown out in front, bracing herself to hit the ground. Instead she collided with a hard torso, fingers scrambling for purchase. Large hands grabbed her waist, stabilizing her.

Opening her eyes, Kate realized it was Chris that caught her. They were close, so much that she could see the lighter blue and green flecks near the centre of his eyes. Eyes which were locked on hers. His hands were tight on her waist, she could feel the heat of them burning through the thin fabric of her dress. 

She thought she heard Seb say that he was taking Joey back to the lounge, but everything was a little distant sounding, her concentration entirely on Chris. It was overwhelming in a way she had never experienced before. All she knew was suddenly they were alone in the corridor, blissfully alone, the silence echoing around them other than the sound of her own rapidly beating heart.

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, his other hand flexing on her waist. He leaned in slowly, giving her the chance to step away, but Kate didn’t want to. This time there was no one to interrupt them. She met him halfway, her eyes sliding closed as they met. His lips were soft beneath hers, coaxing her to respond, fingers caressing her cheek. 

It may have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes when Chris pulled back, time had no meaning. Kate subconsciously touched her lips with a murmured, “wow,” eyes locked on his.

At that, Chris’s eyes darkened and he dove back in. She had dated since her divorce. Not frequently but her family and friends often forced her on blind dates with acquaintances that “she just had to meet.” She’d kissed a few guys and slept with one though unfortunately the relationship didn’t last long after, there just wasn’t a solid connection. This kiss blew them all out of the water. 

Chris buried one hand in her hair and had the other pressed against the small of her back, keeping her anchored to him as he plundered her mouth, all lips, teeth and tongue. It was aggressive in the perfect sense.

She was far from an idle participant, though she wouldn’t normally consider herself the aggressor in a physical relationship. She grabbed the belt loops at his hips and yanked him closer. Kate could feel him groan at her actions, her knees growing weak at the sound of want.

He moved them, her back hitting the wall. Kate pulled away with a gasp, drawing necessary oxygen into her burning lungs. Chris moved his attentions to her neck, his beard rubbing deliciously against her sensitive skin as his lips pressed against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kate couldn’t help but whimper, her knees weakening under his assault.

She was surrounded by him and yet not close enough. Chris evidently felt the same way as he slid his hands under her thighs, hitching her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, both groaning as their centres collided. 

Kate sank her fingers in his hair, dislodging the carefully gelled look he had, and tugged his lips back to hers, desperate to feel him again. She had never felt this kind of need before, irrational, irresponsible. 

A distant noise broke the spell they’d created, as they pulled apart slightly, still in each other’s space, both breathing heavily. Kate could see the fog of desire receding from his eyes as she tried to cool her own libido. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t be mauling you against the wall like an over eager teenager.” He lowered her slowly, bodies grazing on the way down.

Passion ignited in her again, “I don’t mind.” She pressed a final hard kiss to his lips.

“The guys are going to know exactly what happened,” he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. She could feel how swollen they were. She was sure she had beard burn on her neck too. He wasn’t looking much better, lips swollen, hair disheveled, jeans a little too tight. 

“What do we do?” She wasn’t looking forward to the harassment from Seb and Anthony, though she definitely didn’t regret it.

“Keep Joey with us as much as possible. They’ll make subtle comments but shouldn’t say anything outright.”

Kate grimaced, subtle really didn’t seem to be an adjective she would use to describe either of them. “So we are using my 7 year old child as a shield.”

Chris laughed wryly, “do you have a better plan?”

She smiled, shaking her head, “nope.” 

“Let’s stay here for a minute longer.” He wrapped her in a hug, just standing quietly.

She rested her head against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. It was odd that they could go so effortlessly between passion and this peaceful comfort in each other. “Chris, what is this?” she whispered, too nervous to look him in the eyes. 

He was quiet for a minute and her nerves grew. Was is it a weekend distraction or was there the potential for something more? She knew what she wanted, but not Chris. Kate was about to take back her question when he loosened his hold on her to they could look at each other and spoke.

“I know I’m a risk. My job…it makes everything harder. But I really like you. You and Joey. If you’re willing, I’d like to give this a shot.” 

Kate couldn’t help the smile that took over her face nor the tears that sprung to her eyes, “I’d really like that.”


	8. Epilogue: Moments in Time Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope you are all staying healthy and safe during this tough time. Hope you enjoy a few moments in time between Chris and Kate.

**One Day Later**

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring_. Kate grabbed her phone from her desk, answering without checking the ID. “Hello.”

“Hi Kate.” She couldn’t stop the smile from blossoming. Chris’s voice was welcome distraction from her hectic day. It seemed like while she was having one of the best weekends of her life, work had been falling apart. She had been putting out fires all morning, but one word from Chris calmed her whirling mind. 

“Hi Chris.” She was embarrassed by the hitch she heard in her voice, but honestly she couldn’t prevent it. After their kiss, they had rejoined the group and as expected, Sebastian and Anthony tormented them. They had kept their comments to a minimum around Joey though it didn’t stop the looks and snickers. Kate was pretty sure her cheeks stayed tomato red the entire tine but honestly Chris’s hand in hers made it all worthwhile. They’d snuck a kiss after tucking Joey into his booster seat. Kate planned to tell Joey about her and Chris, not that it would bother him. Joey already adored Chris. However, she didn’t need to confuse him with kissing him in his view until they’d had a chance to talk, which she planned to do later this week. 

For now, it was just her and Chris. 

“How’s your day going?” he asked.

Her filter didn’t seem to work as she admitted, “better now.”

He didn’t seem to mind though, “mine too. Are you free Friday night? I’d love to take you out to dinner, just the two of us.”

“I’d really like that Chris.”

**One Week Later**

“Wow.” Kate blushed at Chris’s blatant appreciation. She’d spent more time than she cared to admit getting ready for tonight. Her parents had picked up Joey from summer camp and she’s finished everything at work a little early. Her dress was emerald green – her mom told her it played off her skin and hair well when she’d video chatted earlier. It was a fitted top with a small bow accentuating her natural waist, and a flared skirt and off the shoulder sleeves. She’d kept her makeup light and her hair curly and loose. She’d felt pretty before; now under Chris’s gaze, she felt beautiful.

He looked very handsome standing in front of her. A pair of black slacks and suit jacket, with a white button down. His hair was neatly gelled though Kate couldn’t wait to mess it up again. He was holding a simple bouquet of wildflowers and small rectangular gift. “Thank you Chris. You look very handsome. Would you like to come in for a minute?” He stepped inside and handed her the flowers. “They are beautiful,” she breathed in their aromatic, fresh scent. “I’m going to put these in water. Make yourself at home.” She filled a vase with water, hearing Chris moving around in the living room. Kate set the flowers on the dining table and joined him. 

“How old was Joey here?” he pointed to one of the pictures on the mantle.

“It’s his third birthday.” Joey was covered head to toe in icing and cake, with the biggest smile on his face. She’d freaked out for a moment that day worried that his party was ruined, but he had so much fun that she just ended up snapping pictures and enjoying it.

“It looks like a great day.” He handed her the package, looking a little nervous, “I brought this for you.”

She unwrapped it, finding two picture frames inside. The first was the three of them at the photo shoot, they were all grinning at the camera, showing so much joy. The second one, her breath caught in her throat. It was after the tickle attack, Chris’s arms were around her and she was nested against him. Her face was reddened from laughing, but she had a soft happy smile on her face. Chris’s eyes, well the one as they were both in profile, were dark and intense, fixed on her. It was such an intimate moment, fixed in time. She glanced up in him, appreciation written all over her face, “thank you Chris.”

“Should we head to dinner?” He held out his hand in invitation. She placed her hand in his, putting the picture of the three of them on the mantle. The other she put on the coffee table; it would go in her bedroom later. It was far too intimate for her to want to share with others.

~~~

Chris held her hand tightly as he walked her to the front door. They were quiet for probably the first time that night, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Kate unlocked her door, but didn’t go inside just yet. She turned, leaning against the door and looked up at him. “I had a really nice time tonight Chris.” It was the best date she had ever been on. He’d somehow found this perfect little Italian restaurant, a little hole in the wall place, with delicious food, but also perfect privacy. No one came up to him for an autograph or photo, no one even took a second look at them. They spent the entire time talking, sharing food, touching – from holding hands to Chris’s hand on the small of her back. Her heart had melted when she caught a glimpse of the home screen on his phone, it was one of the photos of the three of them.

“So did I.” He stepped a little closer, twining their other hand together as well. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before pulling back. It was the perfect kiss for a first date. 

However Kate wasn’t satisfied with that, not after their kiss in the hallway. She grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him back down. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and crowding her against the door. She slid her hands between his jacket and shirt, digging her fingers into the hard planes of his back. His tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing every inch. She could taste the rich red wine from dinner and a hint of chocolate from the molten lava cake they’d shared. 

She tried to hold in her moans, her neighbours did not need to know what was going on. “Do you want to come in?” she murmured against his lips.

He pressed one last kiss to her lips, “you have no idea how much I want to say yes. But I want to take this slow.” Kate couldn’t help the sting of rejection though his next statement erased it, “I want this to last Kate. I want us to truly know each other before we take that next step.”

She breathed out deeply and loosened her grip on him so there was some space between them. “Okay, that’s the right choice.” He was right of course, the logical part of her knew that. Even the romantic part of her knew that. The hormonal part of though, that part wanted to drag Chris inside and rip his clothes off, so she figured she better head inside before that part won. “I’ll see you soon. Thank you again for a wonderful night.”

He released her so she could open the door, “good night Kate.” 

She stepped inside and turned to face him. “Bye,” she murmured as she shut the door. Leaning against it, Kate bit back a squeal. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her purse. It was a text from Chris, _Thank you Kate_. It buzzed again in her hand, _When can I see you again?_ Before she could type out a response, he sent, _Are you and Joey free tomorrow?_

She bit her lip as she typed and sent, _Dinner at 5? We’re having burgers._ Kate heard Chris’s phone ding, she couldn’t help but smile as she realized he was still on the other side of the door.

_See you tomorrow._

**One Month Later**

Kate wrapped her scarf a little tighter around her neck. It was a beautiful sunny day, but the late September breeze had a biting chill to it. She shifted her bag of fresh produce to the other hand, its weight cutting into her fingers. They’d picked up shallots, squash and leek to make soup for dinner. Chris and Joey had gone off to get a loaf of bread to have with it. It had been over a month since she had been at the SoWa Open Market, so when Chris suggested it for this Sunday morning, she’d jumped at the idea.

“Mom, look what Chris got me.” Joey ran up to her, holding a cookie nearly half the size of his head. Chris ambled up behind him, holding the brown paper wrapped loaf she’s sent them for. He was poorly disguised in a baseball cap and sunglasses, but they seemed to be getting away with it though maybe it was just the unspoken rule in Boston to leave him alone.

“Aren’t you lucky. I hope you don’t ruin your appetite though.”

“I won’t. There is a separate space for dessert,” he took a giant bite.

Chris grabbed the bag of groceries from her and slipped the bread inside. Her hands now free, he took possession of one with a smile. “Do you want to go listen to music and grab some lunch?” 

They settled at a picnic table off to the side of the stage. There was a duo playing folk music, a man on guitar and a woman on a keyboard. They were quite good. Joey pulled out one of his comic books, snacking away on his cookie. Chris slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in close. He was a natural furnace, his warmth dispelling the slight chill in the air. 

Kate could scarcely believe it had been just over a month since they’d met. They’d gone on a date every week, her parents happy to watch Joey. Once or twice a week, the three of them got together for dinner or some kind of outing, like today. Twice Chris has taken Joey out alone, which was a huge step for Kate to take. It had gone well though, Joey shifting from his hero worship of Chris Evans the actor who played Captain America to Chris, the guy who played catch with him and watch movies and made his mom happy. Dodger sure helped too, Joey was absolutely in love with Dodger and the feeling seemed mutual. 

Kate’s feelings had grown as well. In a short time, Chris had become her best friend. He was easy to talk to, interested in her life and supportive. She had always hoped to fall in love with her best friend. He also made her laugh and could make her melt; he was so passionate and not afraid to express what he was feeling, in words and actions. Not to say he was perfect, neither of them were, but maybe they could be perfect for each other. 

Chris pressed a kiss to her temple, breaking through her thoughts. “I love you Katie,” he whispered in her ear, a hint of nerves evident in his voice.

She felt her heart beat wildly at his words. She leaned back so she could meet his eyes, “you do?”

He nodded, “I think I have loved you since nearly our first date, but I didn’t want to scare you away.” 

Kate couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to her eyes, “I love you too.”


End file.
